Ripples in Time
by lemnlime7
Summary: Having knowledge of the future is a huge responsibility for a time traveler like Link. The temptation to change something undesirable in the past is high...but he'll learn the hard way why you should never change what is meant to be. My theory on how the downfall timeline could exist alongside the other timelines
1. It Begins

A/N: I noticed there are hardly any OoT fanfics exploring the potential repercussions of time travel. Considering how crazy that is since OoT is a game _all about_ time travel, I thought I'd write one of my own.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Chapter 1 – It Begins

I really hate the guards around Hyrule Castle.

Did I also mention that I'm not that great at sneaking around them undetected? Of course, at my age, they mostly just see me as an annoying nuisance instead of a real threat. This is definitely to my advantage—after all, people have a tendency to underestimate the little guy.

"And don't you dare come back!" the front gate guard yells at me angrily. He tosses me unceremoniously on my rump outside the castle entrance for the umpteenth time. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he really meant it this time. As it is, I don't think I'll be able to sit normally, free of pain, for at least a week after this.

I make a...uh, let's say, "tactical retreat" (yeah, that's what I'm going with) to the safety of a large tree far from the front gate in order to reconsider my castle-infiltration strategy. Not long into my thoughts, I notice a young boy, probably about the same age as me, which is to say around ten years old, carrying a large pot and wearing clothing very similar to my own, consisting of a simple green tunic and brown boots. I would have thought he was from Kokiri Forest like me, but I knew that was extremely unlikely since all Kokiri believe they will die if they ever leave the forest. I am, of course, an exception to that since I'm not actually a Kokiri, as I learned very recently. I'd always had my suspicions about that, but now I know it for sure.

I peek around the tree so I don't lose him from view, curious as to what will happen. The boy approaches the castle gate and speaks with the guard for several moments. Although I can see that the boy's mannerisms exude calmness—friendliness, even—the hostility in the guard's demeanor is apparent right from the start. Suddenly, the guard becomes fully enraged, shoving the boy to the dirt before beginning to beat him mercilessly with the pommel of his sword. I hear the boy's cries of distress even from my hiding spot quite a distance away. Because of the severity of the blows he's enduring, there's no doubt he will end up with a number of bruises and cuts at the very least. Naturally, my first instinct is to go to the boy's aid immediately...which is what I truly wish I could say that I'm doing. Yet for some reason, I remain frozen in place, too scared to move, too afraid that I'll be beaten as well, or worse yet, taken to a dungeon for an extended session of torture. Am I simply too stunned to take action? Well, I _had_ held the belief that the current king of Hyrule would only appoint soldiers to his guard who valued justice and honor above all else. Attacking a defenseless child certainly didn't embody either of those values. Needless to say, I was clearly mistaken in that belief. My shock at this revelation certainly could be to blame for my sudden case of lead feet.

Despite the boy looking completely haggard and defeated with a thin trail of blood trickling from a wound on his head, he somehow still manages to muster enough strength to run away, although he sobs into his palms the whole way. I can't even adequately describe the horrible feeling this sight leaves me with, knowing that I could have done something to help him but didn't. I'm fully aware that the guard must have confused the boy for me because of our similar appearances, causing me to feel even more guilt for not having intervened.

My friend, a diminutive fairy named Navi, is obviously just as surprised by my lack of action as I am. "Link! That boy needed help! Why didn't you do anything?"

"I don't know," I mutter dejectedly. "I just...wasn't thinking, I guess."

She makes numerous hand gestures for emphasis while flitting about in front of my face. "You weren't thinking?...Oh...you're not getting scared, are you, Link? Look...I know it's a great big world outside your cozy little forest and it's probably a huge shock to you just how different everything is to what you're used to, but you gotta pull it together! The Great Deku Tree is counting on you!"

Navi is referring to the tree who is like a father-figure to me and to all the child-like Kokiri who live in Kokiri Forest. The Deku Tree had told me a few days ago to leave the forest, which marked the the first time in my life I had ever left the safety of my childhood home, and to seek out Princess Zelda who would have further information for me. Thus, the reason I am trying—and failing—to sneak into the castle. Obviously, no one in their right mind would allow a nobody like me to simply waltz into the castle to see the princess and future sovereign of this whole kingdom.

"I know, Navi. It won't happen again. No need to worry," I assure her.

Knowing that I have to be extremely careful not to be spotted now that I've seen exactly what could happen to me if so, I survey the landscape to see if there are any natural features I can take advantage of. I notice some vines growing on the side of a small cliff not far from the front gate. The vines would never support the weight of an adult, but a child like me could use them, no problem. From this higher ground, I crawl ever-closer to the castle, passing within a stone's throw of many guards. Any time I get worried that I'm making too much noise with my movements, I stay perfectly still, letting the color of my clothing camouflage me in the grass until I can be mostly sure the danger has passed. Eventually, I reach the side of the castle's east wing. I find myself completely in awe of some rectangular works of art which are interspersed along the wall, depicting graceful, angelic figures in various poses. Navi informs me that these are called stained glass windows. She also has to explain to me what glass and windows are.

"How do you already know so much about the world outside Kokiri Forest?" I ask her curiously.

"Oh, I spent time doing this and that all over the place before I finally decided to come to the forest," she explains quickly in a disinterested tone, dismissing the question with a wave of her hand. I'm intrigued to discover that Navi has an adventurous past. There's apparently more to the little pixie than met the eye.

After testing several of these ornate 'windows', I find one that can be opened relatively easily and, more importantly, without making noise. I climb over the windowsill into a small room containing a desk cluttered with various papers. The words mean nothing to me since I have never learned to read, so I quickly move to the door and open it just enough to peek out. The coast is clear.

"Do you have any idea where the princess might be?" I whisper to Navi.

"Um...no..." she replies apologetically.

"...Guess we'll just wander around then," I sigh in frustration.

I'm thrilled to find that the castle isn't as heavily guarded as I had expected, but I still have to occasionally duck into a vacant room or behind some bulky furniture as I hear the footsteps of a guard approaching. Luckily, the palace is so quiet and the clanking of their armor so loud that I have no trouble at all hearing them approach before they get even the slightest inkling of my presence. I spend a lot of time on my hands and knees looking under doors and through keyholes while letting Navi do the actual reconnaissance. I'm seriously hoping that the princess didn't choose today to go on a field trip out of the castle, but it's taking so long to find her that I'm afraid this might be the case.

As I pass through yet another long, red-carpeted hallway, I hear the muffled voice of a girl wafting over to me from a large interior room of the castle. I lean over to take a peek through the keyhole in one of the doors and see a dim area full of tall bookshelves which are filled to the brim with countless tomes. Sitting at a small table in the center of the room is a girl, roughly the same age as me, whose face is illuminated by the light from an oil lantern. She is evidently reading some passages aloud from a book. The fabric of her dress is clearly of the finest quality, her long blonde hair is pulled into a sensible yet stylish bun with just a few strands hanging loose to frame her face, and her skin is clearly that of a person of privileged status, being so fair, smooth and unblemished as to be simply divine. There's no doubt about it—this is the princess I've been looking for.

Unfortunately, I'm more absent-minded than usual today because I don't notice my handmade wooden Deku shield slowly creeping out of its proper position over my back, the typical spot where I sling it when not needed. Navi, however, does notice it. She flits around me frantically, trying to warn me. Yet it's already too late—Navi can only cringe in horror as it lands with a noisy plunk on the stony floor below. Almost immediately thereafter, I hear the sound of alerted guards storming toward my position. I know in an instant that I must hide myself right away. Panicking, I reach for the door closest to me...which happens to be the door to the library containing a now fully-alert princess, currently too startled to move.

"Who—who are you?" she asks fearfully, her voice trembling.

I close the door quietly behind me and pause for several moments to decide what I could possibly say that will not cause her to scream for help. I'm deathly afraid she will do exactly that before even hearing me out, so I employ the calmest, most reassuring voice I can muster to explain this...peculiar situation. I silently pray to the goddesses that she will not find my story as ludicrous as the average rational person undoubtedly would. That's not to mean I was hoping she was an _ir_ rational person, but...hell, even _I_ probably wouldn't believe myself.

To my great relief, not only does she listen to me intently, she also nods her head along with my story, urging me to continue whenever I falter. Even though the worst of the danger in being caught seems to be over, I'm still deathly worried that I will say something that will spark distrust in me or offend her. After all, I have no idea how to behave in front of a royal, but the Kokiri have always held this ingrained belief that royals are a bunch of unfriendly, easily-irritated snobs. In addition, I'm all too well-aware that royals are more than powerful enough to dictate whether a single lowly commoner like me lives or dies.

Her fearful eyes are replaced with those of wonder and excitement before long. "So it's you!" she shouts, a little too exuberantly. A guard's footsteps can be heard coming nearer as a result, prompting me to almost instinctively dive behind a nearby bookshelf. A mere second later, the guard enters the room. By peeking through spaces between the books, I can make out the surprise on his face from having found the princess here. He fumbles with his hand while in the act of saluting her. Something about this scene suggests to me that even a princess finds enjoyment in sneaking around under other people's noses. "S-so sorry to disturb you, Your Highness, but...are you aware of any strange activity or noises around here?"

"No, Donovan. Nothing strange at all around here. Everything is quite all right," she responded with a gentle smile.

"Very well then. I will be patrolling the area. If Your Majesty requires any assistance, I will be more than happy to assist."

Even long after the guard's departure, I stay in my hiding spot out of exhaustion from the considerable effort of evading them all day. After locking the door, Zelda approaches me and crouches in order to make eye contact. I'm amazed that a monarch would actually come down to the level of an insignificant peasant like me. If all royals are like Zelda...well...then clearly the Kokiri have been mistaken in their beliefs all this time. It's no exaggeration to say that her smile simply lights up her face. I immediately feel so calm and warm in her presence. All fear has left me. She asks for my name and repeats it for posterity. I don't think I've ever heard a voice as syrupy-sweet as hers.

"I've been having visions that a boy from the forest would come to see me and that he would be the one to vanquish the evil from this land," she tells me. " _You_ must be that boy. I can sense it."

To say that I'm stunned to find out that a nobody like me actually has such a lofty destiny to fulfill would be the understatement of the year. She eagerly fills me in on the details regarding a legend surrounding the kingdom of Hyrule, although she's not quite certain _how_ she knows it, just that she's known it for as long as she can remember. She mentions the significance of a mystical artifact known as the Triforce and describes the three goddesses, Din, Farore, and Nayru, who created the world as we know it. She gives me a task to fulfill, of collecting the three Sacred Stones, which I am to bring back to her as soon as possible. She even teaches me essential information such as the geography and principal races of Hyrule using various books in the library as an aid.

I have a few matters of my own to inform Zelda of—principally, about the guard at the front gate and what he had done to the boy.

"Oh, my. You must be talking about Darius. I'm already aware of his...'performance issues,' to put it nicely...and I really wish there was something I could do, Link, I honestly do...but I'm powerless in that regard." A look of defeat shows on her face. "My father is the one to make decisions concerning the appointment and dismissal of guards, but he never listens to me. Plus, I could hardly tell my father that I heard about Darius's latest transgression from a boy who sneaked into the castle, now could I?"

I sigh in resignation. To know that this fellow could potentially be delivering undeserved beatings to defenseless people until the day he retires is, of course, disheartening.

Sitting side by side on the floor, Zelda engages me in a long and involving conversation about a variety of topics. She excitedly riddles me with questions about life in Kokiri Forest, my humble origins, people I've met, monsters I've done battle with, you name it. She hangs on every word as if she had never heard a more riveting story in her whole life, gasping and laughing along at appropriate moments and frequently asking for further details when I fail to describe things as adequately as she would like. Navi assists me in providing some of the details that escape my memory.

It's apparent that Zelda's voracious curiosity about life outside the castle walls simply can't be sated. However, I manage to squeeze in a few inquiries of my own, asking Zelda how she feels about the various people of Hyrule, what life is like as a monarch, and her hopes and dreams for the future.

Responding to the latter question, she confides, "I hope for what I'm sure every good monarch wants for her kingdom—peace and happiness for all, an end to suffering, and a better tomorrow for the next generation." Looking directly into my eyes, she adds, "I know you're a key part of providing Hyrule with all those things someday, Link."

I can't help but muse about how today has been a great day for boosting my self-esteem. "I'm truly honored to be part of making this kingdom a better place, Your...um...Your Highness," I confess wholeheartedly. I had to struggle to remember the proper way to address her, borrowing the term that the guard from earlier had used. Formality was still a foreign concept to a child raised among the laid-back Kokiri like I was.

"Oh, no, no, no, Link. There's no need for formalities between us. I consider us to be equals in a sense. Please, call me Zelda," she urges me.

By this point, I can't help but feel that I've known this wonderful person—Zelda—for far longer than just this single day. I even have this strange sensation of being reunited with a long-lost friend. I shake my head slightly, telling myself what a ridiculous a concept this is...Nevertheless, we enjoy each others' company so thoroughly that we completely lose track of time until a knock on the door brings us back to reality.

"Princess? Are you in there?" comes the voice of an older woman through the door.

"Y-yes, Impa," Zelda sputters out quickly. "Give me just a, um, minute. I'm in the middle of something."

"I know someone's in there with you. Open this door right now and explain what you're doing in there!" she commands sternly.

I have no idea who this 'Impa' is, but I find myself _seriously_ praying she's not a guard since it sounds like she means business. I guess Zelda notices my nervousness because she gently places a hand on my shoulder and assures me that Impa is no one to fear. She unlocks the door to allow entrance to a silver-haired woman wearing odd, dark blue skintight garments. Impa promptly fixes her gaze on me and crosses her arms disdainfully. I swallow heavily. I'm not feeling too good about how this meeting is going so far.

Zelda calmly explains the situation. "Impa, this is the boy from the visions I've been having. Remember? I told you about them."

Impa remains in deep thought for several moments before thankfully appearing to loosen up. "Ah, yes, the boy from the forest. I beg your pardon...um..." She trails off, apparently searching for the proper way to address me.

"Link," Zelda offers.

"Yes, Link." Crouching down to be at my level, she adds, "You are destined for great things, young man. I don't need a sixth sense like the one Zelda possesses to tell me that. I can see it, plain as day, in your eyes and in your soul."

I suddenly feel quite safe in the presence of this woman, much the same way as I feel with Zelda, who offers me a warm hug before bidding me farewell. As it's now late in the evening, I must leave. Impa guides me safely away from the castle and gives me a patriotic salute before seeing me on my way.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

A/N: I decided to change how Link and Zelda met in this fic in order to reinvent and keep things fresh. Plot exposition-y chapter. Next one is where the real stuff begins


	2. The Choice

Chapter 2 – The Choice

So many events have led up to this moment in time. After I managed to collect all the Spiritual Stones and return to Zelda, I recall having witnessed her fleeing the castle on horseback with Impa at the reins. The malevolent usurper known as Ganondorf was not far behind them on his own ebony horse. Zelda had known all along that he would lay siege to the castle and that it would be sooner rather than later. Yet the knowledge did her no good since her father, the king of Hyrule, apparently refused to believe her or take any action to prevent the calamity.

Using the stones and the Ocarina of Time that Zelda tossed to me during her escape, I opened the door to the Sacred Realm, not knowing what I would find. After pulling the legendary Master Sword from its pedestal, I was put to sleep for _seven whole years!_ Naturally, I was floored to find that I had skipped so much of my childhood just like that, especially without being given a choice in the matter, but I was told that it was necessary—otherwise, I would not stand a chance against the fierce challenges that await me.

Upon awakening and being returned to the mortal realm, I met a mysterious figure wearing garments similar to Impa's who goes by the name of Sheik. He told me that I must awaken the sages in five temples spread across Hyrule before facing off against Ganondorf, who had managed to gain the Triforce of Power right after I opened up access to the Sacred Realm. What a terrible stroke of luck—my very own action is what allowed the King of Thieves to obtain untold power!

However, one power I have on _my_ side is that of time travel, a feat that I had never even _imagined_ possible until now. It turns out that by returning the Master Sword to its pedestal in the Temple of Time, I can travel seven years back to the past, although only as far back as the exact moment when I last pulled the sword from its pedestal. Thus, I can't go back far enough in time to prevent Ganondorf's siege on the castle or to protect the Sacred Realm. That would simply be too easy...

Now, here I am, entering Kakariko Village, fully prepared to enter the penultimate temple, the one of shadows. My bags are crammed with the plethora of tools and weapons I've acquired on my travels. Navi remains at my side, my steadfast companion.

As I make my way to the graveyard toward the temple entrance, I notice something out of the ordinary that draws my attention—an armored figure near the well. I stand behind a nearby building to observe the scene. Despite the darkness of the night and his back being all I can see from my position, I can tell that he's lashing someone in front of him with what appears to be a whip. From the sound of the cries of distress, it's apparent that the person being beaten is young and in dire need of assistance. This inevitably brings to mind the event from my youth involving the castle guard. Ever since that day, I've replayed that scenario over and over again in my head to the point where the best course of action is now ingrained in me.

I sneak up behind the figure and take him by surprise, using my diminutive Kokiri sword like a dagger, placing it against his throat and commanding him to cease his actions at once. Although I have absolutely no plans to ever kill or injure any living being that isn't a monster, I've found that as long as _they_ don't know that, I can easily get what I need from them without resorting to bloodshed.

With some hesitation, the man bathed in shadows complies, letting his whip fall to the ground. The boy he was whipping, who couldn't have been older than sixteen, quickly ran away at the chance. I glance down at his belt and see a startling array of weapons, including two sheathed swords, a baton and several daggers. This person is clearly no stranger to combat. With my free hand, I disarm him for my own safety.

"What are you doing here?" I ask curtly.

"What's it to ya?" he retorts even more rudely.

"You got any good reason to be attacking that boy, or is this just something you do for kicks?"

"What, are you some vigilante bringer of justice or something?" he mocked.

"Could be," I offer vaguely. "So what's your story, anyway? Start talking. And no bullshit. I have a _really_ good BS detector, you know." I press the blade even closer to his throat as coercion.

"Ah! All right, all right! I work for Ganondorf. I'm under orders to recruit young males for his cause by any means necessary."

"By any means necessary, huh? How long have you been working for him?"

"Since the coup on Hyrule Castle seven years ago."

I stay silent for several moments, contemplating how to deal with this scum in front of me. "Let this be a warning," I declare menacingly. "If you _ever_ attack someone again and I catch wind of it...well, let's just say that answering to an angry Ganondorf will be the _least_ of your worries."

Now that I'm sufficiently satisfied that I've scared him into submissive obedience, I remove the blade from his throat.

"I appreciate your mercy, stranger," he says somewhat sincerely. He turns to face me, allowing me the chance to identify him. I'm amazed by the incredible coincidence—this is the very same soldier who was stationed at the front gate of Hyrule Castle all those years ago! What did Zelda say his name again...? Ah, yes—Darius. Although he's apparently able to read my startled expression with ease, he seems not to recognize me, probably because of the significant changes I underwent during puberty, that volatile stage of life which I had simply slept through. I'll admit, even _I_ was shocked by how much I had changed during those seven years.

"Wait a minute—what was your first job after Ganondorf recruited you?" I demand of him.

"The night watch at Castle Town. Well, the former Castle Town, that is...hey, why do you wanna know, anyway?"

I don't bother to answer him. Instead, I make haste in the opposite direction, leaving Kakariko Village.

Once far from Kakariko, Navi questions me. "Why are we going _this_ way?"

"I've had enough of seeing that guy abusing defenseless people," I respond through gritted teeth. "I'm going back in time to take care of that guy before he can harm anyone else. I could prevent so much pain and tragedy just by doing something about it in the past."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Link," she cautions, her voice dripping with concern. "Messing with the past could cause unexpected results in the future which might be irreversible. I think it would be best to just let things be."

"But we're _constantly_ having to change events in the past so we can continue onward, Navi. What's the big deal if we change one more thing?"

"But you can't fix everything, no matter how much you want to, Link! It's sad but inevitable that we can't save everyone or prevent every tragedy. That's just the way the world is...hatred and suffering can never be completely eliminated."

"No...it doesn't have to be that way forever," I protest. "I refuse to believe that the goddesses would have created a world where hatred and suffering are inescapable. I've already decided to dedicate my life to doing whatever I can to rid the evil and hatred from this world no matter what form it comes in, whether Ganondorf, stalfos, or corrupt castle guards. So this is something that I have to do, Navi, and you can either come with me or stay here. Your choice."

"That's quite honorable of you, Link. As expected from the Hero of Time." Navi lets out a loud, prolonged sigh of defeat. "If you say so..."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

I find a good perch on the side of a building in Castle Town late in the evening where I await the arrival of Darius on his patrol. Earlier in the day, I borrowed the skull mask from the Happy Mask shop so I could conceal my identity for this very purpose. I know that Darius would never cower in fear at the sight of the kid he had easily tossed from the castle earlier in the month, but by wearing a fearsome mask and staying in the shadows, I'm confident that I can fool him well enough to get the job done. I told Navi to wait for me in a safe location since the light she emits would ruin my effort to remain undetected.

It's quite the struggle for me to avoid nodding off out of boredom and I have to invent creative ways of staying alert. Thankfully, I don't have to wait too long—I hear the steadily intensifying clanking of a patrol's plates of armor as he approaches my position. That telltale sound is one of the main reasons that I personally don't wear heavy armor—I prefer to move swiftly and silently, maintaining the element of surprise for as long as possible and evading attacks rather than absorbing them.

I can't tell for sure if it's Darius from my position and the poor lighting, so I decide to take a chance and hope for the best. I lightly tap the wall I'm leaning against in an effort to lure him into a vacant, heavily shaded alley. In my experience, it's never been too difficult to outsmart one of Ganondorf's minions, and as I watch the patrol walking right into my trap, things are clearly no different here. I jump down from my perch and time it so that I land directly behind him, crouching as I land to absorb the shock. I immediately whip out my Kokiri sword and place it against his throat, hoping he won't notice that I have to tiptoe to do this comfortably.

"Don't even think about calling for help," I rasp, attempting to mask my voice. As before, I make sure to disarm him first and foremost.

The patrol utters a single, simple question. "Who...who are you?" Hearing his voice, tinged with fear although still recognizable, allows me to identify him with certainty as Darius.

"Your worst nightmare," I answer without missing a beat. Intimidation is the name of the game and I'm playing it like a fiddle. I know that if he fears me enough, he will be willing to forswear allegiance to Ganondorf. When it comes down to it, most of Ganondorf's accomplices are cowards hiding behind a tough exterior and are not truly loyal to him no matter how vehemently they claim otherwise.

"I know all about the despicable things you've done," I say under my breath as menacingly as possible. "Others may not know what you've done, but I do. No matter where you are, I'll be watching you. I'm your judge, jury and executioner. For your crimes, I want you to make yourself scarce and never return to Hyrule. If you haven't done so by the end of tonight, I'll find you...and let me assure you that next time, my knife will be _extra_ sharp, and my hand just my _slip_. Is that _understood_?"

Thoroughly terrified and shaking with fear, he cautiously nods his head up and down in a mute sign of agreement. Satisfied with this response, I remove my claim on Darius' neck and make my escape by way of an adjacent alley, rapidly putting distance between us.

I climb to the roof of a tall building using balconies and precarious ledges as steps. My years of living in a forest are the reason why I'm adept at climbing and have no fear of heights. I'm glad to see that Darius is indeed making haste to the south toward Lake Hylia and, hopefully, to the land beyond.

I'm proud of myself for managing to do away with the tormentor of so many innocent people in a nonviolent way. But at that same time...why do I feel a sudden chill run down my spine?


	3. Ripples

Chapter 3 – Ripples

After returning to the future, I immediately resume my original task of accessing and conquering the Shadow Temple. One unusual thing I notice, however, is the absence of that mysterious person, Sheik, who had always met me somewhere near the entrance to each temple before I ventured into them for the first time. His help had always been invaluable to me, for he somehow possessed advanced knowledge of the dangers I would find in the temples. Along with warning me of those perils, he taught me a variety of divine melodies which, when played on the Ocarina of Time, made the incredible feat of rapid travel around Hyrule possible. Although it's true that I've never actually _needed_ his assistance in order to continue my journey, I've always felt so calmed by his presence, much the same way I felt around...—But no, it couldn't be...

Even so, something about his sudden disappearance just doesn't sit well with me.

It's only when I return to the ethereal chamber of sages after awakening Impa, the sage of the Shadow Temple, that I discover the truth about Sheik. Normally, the sages I awaken after conquering the temples are eager to see me in this holy chamber, but Impa is downcast from the moment she appears before me, with arms folded, avoiding all eye contact.

"What's the matter?" I question curiously.

"Link..." Impa bites her lip nervously. "You already know that there's no point in what you're doing..."

I'm completely puzzled by this statement. "What do you mean by that?"

She sighs loudly. "All of us sages have told you several times that there's no point in completing the temples anymore. You're wasting your time, Link. Just go home."

" _Wasting my time_?!" My tone of voice is noticeably rising as I struggle to control my anger from being fed such discouraging remarks. "I risk my tail over and over again to save this kingdom and _this_ is what you have to say in thanks?!"

"We've already explained to you that without the seventh and final sage, there's no way you can defeat Ganondorf. This isn't necessarily the end of Hyrule...but it does mark the downfall of this kingdom as we know it." Impa is unmistakably distressed—her voice sounds at the point of cracking at any moment.

I rapidly scan her face in confusion, looking for an answer to the myriad questions that suddenly plague me. "What happened to the last sage? Who was he?" I ask frantically.

Impa looks directly at me for the first time since we started conversing. Is she...? Oh, goddesses, she really is... Struggling to hold back tears, Impa snaps at me. "You must be in one _hell_ of a state of denial if you can ask me that with a straight face. Please don't ask me to dredge up the past again."

I stay in silence for several moments while a horrible feeling settles in the pit of my stomach. Something terrible has clearly happened. "I seriously don't know what's going on. Please...just tell me, Impa."

She sighs heavily, taking time to compose herself before speaking. "I guess I can humor you... Immediately after Zelda and I fled Castle Town after Ganondorf's siege, I disguised her in Sheikah garb and passed her off as my nephew since I knew this would allay any suspicion that she was, in fact, the princess."

I'm taken aback by this revelation. This explains the comforting sensation I always felt around Sheik, the very same one I experienced around Zelda and Impa. Yet the disguise was simply _so_ convincing that I had never bothered to dwell on it long enough to make the connection.

Before I can contemplate the implications of this further, Impa interrupts my thoughts. "Zelda worried about you constantly ever since that day she met you. She badgered me over and over again to go back to Castle Town and verify your safety before you entered the Sacred Realm. I refused every time, explaining to her the obvious danger of it. Even so, she sneaked off one night we were staying in Kakariko Village. Apparently, she went to Castle Town on her own...but apparently, something happened..." Impa can't hold back the tears anymore. "That bastard, he..."

Although Impa doesn't finish explaining, further explanation would have been unnecessary anyway. All the information I need can easily be construed from her expression of pure anguish.

She's dead. Zelda, that kind-hearted soul who I had felt a special connection with from the very moment I met her, is _dead_! In that instant, it all made sense to me—why Sheik was suddenly nowhere to be seen after I returned from the past. What I did in the past must have somehow altered events so that... _this_ had happened—something I _never_ could have anticipated in a million years! How could something like _this_ have happened from such an insignificant change to the past?! _How_?!

I blink my eyes over and over again in disbelief. An intense grief overcomes me, stronger than any emotion I've ever felt before. I feel the strength in my legs giving on me and I fall to the ground of this metaphysical, existential place, sobbing so hard that, before long, my sides begin to hurt. Zelda was more than just a simple friend or acquaintance of mine. Somehow, I simply _know_ that we met each other long before that day in the castle—that we're irrevocably and eternally bonded to each other by some thread of fate, in some way that I can't comprehend. But all the same, I know it to be true, beyond a shadow of a doubt. Yet now it's undeniable. She's dead...and I'm the reason why...

Navi flits around me, trying to console me and cheer me up, but it's useless. Once I calm down enough to speak again, I can only scream one thing. "Lies!" I shout incessantly, as if, through repetition, I can will it to become the truth. Although Hyrule is a land of magic, wishing for the dead to come back to life as anything but a horrifying Redead had to be nothing but pure fantasy.

I know I must look pathetic to Impa and any of the other sages who might be watching me, but this is far from my concern at the moment. Even though it's difficult for me to have any rational thoughts, I rack my brain for possible solutions—there has to be one! Couldn't I just return to the past and save her myself?

 _No, you cannot._

I flinch in response to a genderless, passive voice abruptly filling my head.

 _Your tampering with past events—the way things were meant to be—created a ripple in time._

A soundless mental image suddenly appears to me. It's nighttime in Castle Town. I see a guard sitting on the ground with his back against the fountain in the center of town and his head down low. It appears he's... Is he...sleeping? Suddenly, I observe a figure shrouded in darkness. Could it be...oh goddesses, it is. It's the one person who strikes terror in me more than any other— _Ganondorf!_ I feel a sharp chill just from looking at him so up-close. It looks like he's...he's stopping to say something to the guard on his way to somewhere. Ganondorf looks extremely irate. He delivers a good kick to the sleeping man. I see the guard's face. It's unmistakably Darius. He startles awake, then quickly changes to a kneeling position and begins begging. Ganondorf is unmoved. He points in the direction of the castle that once belonged to the royal family, the very same one he stole by force. They begin walking toward the castle, Ganondorf's cape flapping in the wind behind him. Something about the expression on their faces tells me that Darius is about to receive punishment, probably for being caught sleeping on the job.

 _That is what was fated to happen on the day the dark lord followed you into the Sacred Realm. However, because of your altering of the past, something else happened instead._

Another vision comes to me. Once again, it's nighttime in Castle Town. Yet this time, Ganondorf walks right past the fountain, devoid of sleeping soldiers, and goes directly to the Temple of Time. A young boy wearing Sheikah garments, blonde hair spilling out from underneath the wraps covering his head, is seen walking into the Temple in full view of Ganondorf. He follows the boy into the temple and corners him inside. The boy has a look of sheer terror on his face. Ganondorf says something to him. His eyes are full of malice. Raising one hand, a burst of shadow magic shoots from his palm, tossing the Sheikah boy into a wall at an incredible velocity. He falls to the floor, crumpled into a lifeless pile of ragdoll-like limbs. There's no way he could have possibly survived. Then, the realization hits me. That boy...he was actually...? No!

 _You have guessed correctly. T_ _he dark lord was completely unaware that the seemingly insignificant youth he had murdered was actually the very princess of Hyrule he had been tirelessly seeking. Without her, the seventh and final sage, there is simply no possibility of triumph over the king of thieves. Thus, you have caused the downfall of Hyrule. Whether it was inadvertent or well-intentioned matters not. Ultimately, the princess Zelda is the one who made travel through time possible for you. The Ocarina of Time and Master Sword are simply instruments that channel her power. Now that she ceases to exist in a physical form in your current time, you can no longer return to the past._

The indifference of the voice to this horrific tragedy is enraging. No words of solace are offered. The news is simply broken to me as matter-of-factly as if it were a daily weather forecast. It mattered nothing to the owner of this voice that, other than Saria, Zelda was the only person I had ever known who had treated me kindly, like a friend. I grew up as an orphan and more or less an outcast, being ridiculed for being different even though I could do nothing about my differences. So I treasure those few people who treat me like I'm someone worthy of their time. Yet now, my thoughts are inundated by the haunting memory of Zelda's face frozen in terror just moments before she was murdered in cold blood, completely defenseless.

"How do I get her back?!" I demand angrily.

 _She is dead. She cannot come back. Death is irreversible._

"No! There must be a way!" I think hard for several moments. "You told me that she's ceased to exist in a physical form in my _current_ time. Does that mean she still exists in _another_ form or time?"

No response.

"I guessed right, didn't I?"

 _We have already shared too much information with you. It is only out of pity for you that we have told you as much as we have._

"'We'? How many of you are there?!" I ask suspiciously.

Silence again.

I won't let myself be discouraged by the lack of response, knowing that I'm on to something. I decide to move onto the next question that occurs to me. "What about the goddesses? They must have the power to bring her back!" I shout desperately.

No response yet again.

"That's who I'm speaking with, isn't it?!" On my knees, I begin praying to the three goddesses, convinced that they are the beings communicating with me. "Din, Farore, Nayru, I beg of you! I know I've made a mistake and that Zelda has paid for it with her life. _Please_ give me some way of bringing her back! I would give my life in exchange for hers! She doesn't deserve this! It's all _my_ fault!"

After a long pause, I finally receive a response.

 _Although admirable of you, we are unable to assist_.

My tears of sorrow nearly drown out and make incomprehensible my next words. "'Not _able to_ '? Or 'not _willing to'_?!" is my rude comeback. I would normally never be so disrespectful to anyone, much less the creators of all Hyrule, but I've never been so enraged and desperate in all my life—my better judgment has deserted me.

"I know you're _able_ to bring someone back from the dead because I _know_ about the legend—that you reincarnate the Goddess Hylia and her chosen hero every time a new evil threatens _your_ land. Zelda told me about the legend and I'm sure every word of it is true! _She's_ the goddess and _I'm_ the hero, _right_?! And you expect us to save this land time and time again in your stead. We risk our lives _over and over_ again, facing horrors far worse than anything we could conjure in our _worst_ nightmares, yet _this_ is how you repay me when I ask something, just this _one_ thing, of _you_?!"

Even though I'm now seething with anger at how incomprehensibly stoic these deities are, I force myself to continue sitting with my hands clasped together and fingers interlaced in prayer, hoping for a miracle. What I hear next stuns me. Of all things, what sounds like whispered bickering enters my mind. That single nondescript voice has suddenly morphed into several. The goddesses are apparently arguing amongst themselves, although I can't discern what they're saying. Eventually, they speak directly to me again as one voice.

 _Normally, we do not..._ interfere _in the affairs of mere mortals...but we are willing to make an exception for you in light of your impressive sacrifices throughout the ages. We know how deeply you care for the princess of Hyrule...that she is more than a sovereign to you, but also a friend. Therefore, we will offer you one, and only one, opportunity to revive her to your era. It involves undertaking several tests in which your worthiness as guardian of Hyrule and bearer of the Triforce of Courage will be tried. Should you fail even_ one _of the tests, it will result in the end of your cycle of rebirth. In other words, your next death will be permanent. What say you?_

Navi has apparently heard the same thing I have because she gives me an intensely worried look, especially after hearing the last bit. Even so, I don't hesitate in the slightest before issuing my solemn response. "I will take the test."

 _It is obvious that the Triforce of Courage chose its owner well. Your test shall begin now._


	4. Mistakes of the past

A/N: To the person who reviewed with "Awesome!"—I thought at first you were commenting that it was awesome that I killed Zelda off (lol). But I'm sure you would _never_ think something like that about our beloved princess, right? _Right?!_

.

Chapter 4 – Mistakes of the past

All of my surroundings are suddenly engulfed in a blinding white light. Eventually, the light gives way to the interior of the Deku Tree. An enormous Gohma, at least twice the size of the one I originally fought in the tree, materializes in front of me. The chamber seems much smaller than I remember it, giving me the sensation of claustrophobia.

I keep my distance while evaluating the situation. A quick check of my pockets reveals that I'm unfortunately lacking in the weapons department. The only tool at my disposal is my puny Kokiri sword. Navi is nowhere to be seen, likely to add to the challenge of the trial and to test my own, unassisted abilities. I swallow nervously.

Considering my current equipment, I assess the situation honestly to myself—there is little hope of victory. Without a bow and arrows or my slingshot, which I had previously used in order to incapacitate the monster and follow up with a sword strike, I have no idea how I can possibly prevail.

I frantically search for something, _anything_ , that would allow me to stand a chance against such a formidable opponent. This is when I notice some small, barely discernible recessed sections on one of the few pillars in the room. I determine that they would make decent footholds, so I rush to the pillar and climb as far as I can—about a quarter of the way to the ceiling. Even from this vantage point, I still haven't reached the height of his enormous single eye which I know from past experience is its only weak point.

Gohma begins approaching me. Despite being at a distance, I can easily see its fangs, which are completely out-of-proportion to the rest of its body because of their impressive and extremely intimidating size. The arachnid is surprisingly agile, leaving me with very little time to think, so I let my instincts take over for the most part. Just before Gohma reaches the ground beneath my position, I jump from my perch in order to fall on its midsection, and from there I climb to its eye. However, Gohma wisely refuses to open its eye while I'm anywhere in the vicinity, thus preventing me from stabbing it with my sword. I have to think of something else.

Gohma attempts to buck me off by shaking and twisting its body, to no avail since I'm in a crouching position. Next, it starts scaling a wall, causing me to make a mad grab for the hair on its body before I plunge to the floor. However, Gohma proceeds to do what I feared it would do—walk across the ceiling! Although for a short while my grip can continue to hold onto the arachnid's hair even though I'm now dangling precariously in the air, Gohma combines its inversion with contortions that loosen my grip until eventually, I feel myself slipping slowly downward until I'm plummeting. I close my eyes and prepare for the worst. I expect this to be the final curtain for me...

...yet, when I cautiously open my eyes some moments later, I'm stunned to find that my fall was broken by a thick layer of some squishy white capsule-shaped objects. Many of the capsules have apparently broken open, leaving me in a puddle of putrid green pus of some kind. I look upward to see Gohma excreting more of these capsules from it's lower abdomen which is when it occurs to me that these must be its larvae. Although the sensation of sitting upon pus and oversized spider larvae is repugnant, to put it mildly, at least they served a purpose.

However, the sight of the unmistakably still-alive me crushing many of her future spawn only manages to enrage Gohma further. It quickly crawls down the wall and gives chase. I return to the footholds on the pillar at a sprint, knowing I can't simply repeat what I did before but not knowing what else to do. I jump to Gohma again when it comes close. Out of desperation, I try attacking any part of its body, but as expected, there's no effect.

Right before Gohma starts climbing up the wall again, I spot some additional recessed areas on a nearby pillar that are higher than the other footholds and just barely accessible to me from a well-timed jump-start off Gohma's torso. I miss the alcove I was aiming for but manage to recover by grabbing the one below it. I turn behind me to look toward Gohma, who opens his eye for a few precious moments as he searches for me, not sure of where I've gone in the poorly lit room.

Taking advantage of its moment of vulnerability, I quietly draw my sword and point it at the eye. Praying that my aim will be true, I throw it with all my might at the center of the eye. To my relief, the sword embeds itself deeply into the eye, causing the arachnid to topple on its back to the floor and begin writhing in agony. I let myself fall to the ground where I reach for the sword and drive it even further into the eye, holding it firmly in place until even the spider's weakest motions have completely ceased. I'm sweating and breathing heavily in response to the incredible stress and effort I've exerted, but at least now, I'm done.

 _Congratulations, young warrior. You have passed the first trial._

All my surroundings turn to the same blinding white as before.

 _You succeeded in adapting to your surroundings and making do with the few tools that were at your disposal—the most invaluable of which was your own mind. Now on to the next challenge._

My previously featureless environment morphs into a long, narrow, castle-like hallway with carpet of a rich red color. I note that there are no doors, windows or exits of any kind in sight. The walls are made of stone and the ceiling only barely manages to clear my head, leaving me feeling even more acutely claustrophobic than before. From out of the blue, a heavily armored, ax-wielding Iron Knuckle is conjured only a short distance ahead of me. With my left hand, I reach instinctively for my sword but end up grasping only thin air. A quick check of my person shows that I have no equipment on me at all this time other than the clothes I'm wearing!

 _Gulp_.

My fear is so great that I can only breathe in short, ragged bursts. I've never been so afraid in my entire life, creating a burden so heavy that I nearly can't think straight. I look all around me, frantically searching for some object or feature of my surroundings that I can use to gain the upper hand...but the hallway is entirely bare. Not even the usual castle adornments, such as paintings or potted plants, can be found. I look over my shoulder and see only a short length of hallway behind me before I'll be cornered. The Iron Knuckle, although slow by anyone's reckoning, would only require a minute or two of plodding to have me completely cornered. There isn't even enough space for me to squeeze past my massive opponent.

Yet I soon come to the realization that the same confined area which is my prison will also be a barrier for the Knuckle when it tries to swing its massive ax. It could only possibly swing from top to bottom, not from side to side, and it barely has enough room for even that.

An idea strikes me. I approach the Knuckle just enough to goad him into swinging at me before I quickly evade backwards to safety. I note the sound its ax makes as it strikes the carpet. Clearly, the floor underneath the carpet is not made from stone like the walls are. It produces more of a cracking sound than the clank I had expected to hear. _Bingo_.

I continuously entice the Knuckle to attack me while avoiding its swing with a quick backstep, repeating this over and over again. Eventually, as I had hoped, the floor begins to crack and cave in. As mighty as this foe is, it certainly isn't known for its intellect since it continues hacking away at the floor even when it's apparent that the floor will eventually give way. The Knuckle has unwittingly dug its own grave, unable to escape from the gaping hole that has developed from under its own feet.

 _Well done. The fact that you have made it this far is a true testament to your worthiness of being the chosen one throughout the ages. Now for your next trial._

As usual, my surroundings change to white, then to another familiar setting. I see the front gate of Hyrule Castle being patrolled by a familiar-looking guard. I'm behind the same tree that I hid behind as a child. It looks like I may finally get my chance to do what I should have done before. Considering the difficulty of the previous trials, I'm surprised that this one may end up being relatively easy. However, I know better than to get cocky. It simply couldn't be this simple...the goddesses must have some trick up their sleeve.

I see the boy approaching, but...wait—it's not the same boy as before. He has reddish-orange hair, barely visible from beneath his green cap, and...freckles. No...it couldn't be...but, upon looking closer, I can come to no other conclusion. It's Mido!—that bully of mine from my years growing up in Kokiri Forest. I watch as he approaches the front gate, carrying a large pot in his hands which looks like it must be obstructing his forward vision.

I'm divided on what to do. On the one hand, it would admittedly be quite amusing and satisfying to see Mido get what he deserves for all the years I've known him. On the other hand...does anyone ever really _deserve_ a beating unless it's being doled out for the sake of self-defense? I hesitate for several moments, weighing the ethical decision in my mind.

When he is only a short distance from the guard, I know I must make my decision before it's too late. Stepping out from behind the tree, I make the bold choice to begin waving my arms wildly in a bid to gain the guard's attention. "Hey, looking for me?!" I shout to him. The guard looks puzzled at first, likely because he had thought the kid in front of him, whose face was hidden by the pot but who wore the same clothes and hat as me, actually _was_ me, but it's obvious he now realizes he was mistaken. The guard looks at me with rage and is clearly contemplating giving chase to me, but is restrained by the fact that he apparently can't stray far from his post, so he can do nothing more than glare at me menacingly. Mido is startled enough that he drops the pot and runs away. I can't help but grin at the amusing sight of a guard who acts like a neutered dog on a leash and an old bully of mine who's running away like a little sissy.

My surroundings turn to white once again.

 _We are impressed with your selflessness, brave hero. This was a test of your willingness to help even those who you may feel do not deserve your help. Only someone as compassionate as the legendary hero would be willing to put himself in harm's way in order to aid his own enemy. However, there is one final test we must give you before you will have proven to our satisfaction that you are indeed worthy of having your wish granted._

The all-consuming whiteness around me is replaced with a grove from Kokiri Forest. Many of the plant-like Deku Baba monsters began appearing around me, surrounding me. I instinctively reach for my sword, which I'm pleased to find I'm in possession of once again, and begin mowing these minor nuisances down with wide circular swings as I'm so accustomed to doing. But in the back of my mind, I simply can't believe this could possibly be the final test. It's far too simple...I would hardly tremble at the sight of a single pathetic Deku Baba or even a sea of them at once, and I'm sure the goddesses know this. So what is the true test here?

Strangely, I feel my sword arm starting to waver before one Deku Baba in particular out of the massive crowd. Even with the threat of a painful, venomous attack looming if the monster were to lunge forward and bite me, I find myself unable to deliver the single weak sword strike it would take to do away with the creature. Instead, I stand motionless in front of the monster, focusing all of my attention on it. For some reason, a strange sensation takes hold of me. Oddly enough, the Deku Baba makes no effort to attack me as they are so wont to do. I would say this one seems...peaceful—almost... _friendly_. I have this weird urge to touch its 'head' of sorts. It responds to this contact by leaning into my touch and, of all things, seems to _nuzzle_ my arm just the way an amiable dog might do!

My brows arch upward at the same time my jaw drops in astonishment. Likewise, what I hear next takes me completely by surprise.

 _The final test involved whether you would recognize an old friend even when in a less...conventional form...in the form of something you normally slay without giving it a second thought. You were able to recognize that one of the enemies was actually not an enemy at all. It was, in fact, an incarnation of the goddess Hylia, the entity you know by the name Zelda. Your bond for each other is truly one that transcends all boundaries of time and space—a friendship based on great trust, mutual respect and sincere caring. You are bound together by destiny, and the bond is clearly a strong one as we have witnessed here and in countless other eras._

 _We shall give you both a second chance to make things right, to defend Hyrule from the dark forces that wish to convert it into a land of only suffering, hatred and despair. However, this time, you shall be reborn with the innate understanding that the ability to travel through time is a gift not to be taken lightly. One of your guiding beliefs will be the importance of respecting the natural, true order of events. You will know to only alter in the past what absolutely must be altered for the sake of protecting Hyrule and securing a future for it that is free of tyranny. Have we made ourselves clear?_

"I understand," I declare solemnly, holding my hand over my heart and nodding in agreement. "The mistakes will not be made again."

Whiteness surrounds me one last time.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

In a lavish castle somewhere, perhaps in an alternate plane of existence altogether, a king and queen welcome their new daughter into the world. They give her the name Zelda, in honor of the many princesses who came before her, all of whom were beloved, benevolent rulers. She was endowed with many divine gifts, including that of visions—the ability to see premonitions of the future.

Elsewhere in that same land, a boy is carried by his dying mother into a forest. She begs it's wisest and oldest denizen, a mighty, sentient tree, to care for her son in her stead. The boy would grow up amongst a race of eternal children until called to action one fateful day.

Destiny would bring these two beings together...not for the first time, nor would it be the last. Yet things would be different this time around. The mistakes of the past would not be repeated, for now every denizen of Hyrule is born with the conviction that certain things, undesirable as they may be, are part of an invisible plan for the world that must always be given their due respect.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

A/N: This fanfic explores the possibility that the downfall timeline _could_ actually coexist, albeit in an AU-type setting, alongside the other two timelines that involve Link actually defeating Ganon, even though they seemingly contradict the downfall timeline. So take _that_ , Game Theories youtube channel! Almost anything's possible in the _Zelda_ games! Because _magic_! lol

So...did you think this 'what if' was plausible? That the the goddesses would be like I portrayed them? I'm interested to know what you think.


End file.
